New York City
Overview New York City comprises 5 boroughs sitting where the Hudson River meets the Atlantic Ocean. At its core is Manhattan, a densely populated borough that is among the world’s major commercial, financial and cultural centers. Its iconic sites include skyscrapers such as the Empire State Building and sprawling Central Park. Broadway theater is staged in neon-lit Times Square. To Humans, the Big Apple is home to most American Culture. An American architectural wonder and the biggest city in the United States. But what they don't know, is what lurks in the shadows at night, the Werewolves who prowl central park and the subways. Or the Vampires who wage a secret political war beneath their noses. Manhattan Manhattan is the most densely populated of New York City’s 5 boroughs. It's mostly made up of Manhattan Island, bounded by the Hudson, East and Harlem rivers. Among the world’s major commercial, financial and cultural centers, it’s the heart of “the Big Apple.” Its iconic sites include skyscrapers such as the Empire State Building, neon-lit Times Square and the theaters of Broadway. To the Vampires, it is the domain of the Silver Hand. A place of wealthy and established Vampires. Home to more safer and higher class entertainment of the Vampire world, it is under careful watch of the Prince of the Silver Hand. Queens Queens is a New York City borough on Long Island across the East River from Manhattan. Flushing Meadows Corona Park, with the Unisphere, a 12-story 1964 World's Fair globe sculpture, hosts the annual U.S. Open tennis tournament. The park’s Queens Museum is known for the "Panorama," a building-for-building model of New York City. Nearby Citi Field is the stadium of pro baseball team, the Mets. To the Vampires, it is the domain of the Burakkumūn (ブラックムーン). The Bronx The Bronx is a borough of New York City. It is known for Yankee Stadium, the home field of the New York Yankees baseball team. Dating from 1899, the vast Bronx Zoo houses hundreds of species of animals. Nearby, the sprawling New York Botanical Garden features a landmark greenhouse with rainforest and cactus displays. By the Hudson River, Wave Hill, is a landscaped public garden with wooded paths and a cultural center. To the Vampires, it is the domain of the Red Lions. Brooklyn Brooklyn is a borough of New York City, coterminous with Kings County, located in the U.S. state of New York, the most populous county in the state, and the second-most densely populated county in the United States. It is New York City's most populous borough, with an estimated 2,504,700 residents in 2010. It is also home to Brighton Beach, Also known as "Little Odessa" due its tight-knit Russian and Eastern European communities, Brooklyn's Brighton Beach is a lively neighborhood with many high-rise residential buildings. Traditional ethnic restaurants and food markets line Brighton Beach Avenue. The beach and boardwalk here are more laid-back than nearby Coney Island, catering largely to locals. Splashy nightclubs attract partiers in the evenings. To the Vampires, it is the domain of Sokolov. Staten Island Staten Island is the southernmost of New York City's 5 boroughs. It is connected to Lower Manhattan via the Staten Island Ferry, which runs across New York Harbor. Staten Island Zoo is home to kangaroos, birds of prey and snakes. The Snug Harbor Cultural Center and Botanical Garden features flower beds, Greek revival buildings and art galleries. Its grounds also include the Staten Island Children’s Museum. To the Vampires, it is the domain of Alsyf al'abyad (السيف الابيض).